<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show me to the nightlife by CandiedYuzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021894">Show me to the nightlife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu'>CandiedYuzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Vampire Bites, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho is a vampire who is looking for the perfect person to fuck and feed from, he finds that in a certain Jung Wooyoung</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show me to the nightlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this in my head for quite some time but it sucks and I don't recommend reading it but I'm posting it anyways because I spent too much time on it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title from Can't get over you by Joji bcs if you know anything about me, it's that I love Joji lyrics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t necessarily Jongho’s scene. Seedy bars and dark crowded nightclubs, the undulating mass of bodies on the dancefloor, the putrid smell of sweat, bile and urine in the air. That’s not what he’s after, would be glad to pass up on all that if it wasn’t the perfect place to find what he’s looking for. What he likes is easy prey. Someone pretty and willing, that’s what he’s after. He’s tired of sipping on cold blood bags, even if they do their job of keeping him fed. He wants warmth of someone else, being able to feel them in his arms as he sinks his teeth into them, perhaps even getting more out of it, it’s been some time since he’d gotten laid anyway, never finding someone who’d strike his fancy in that way, even if people were interested. </p>
<p>That’s how he finds himself in front of a dingy dance club, watching in disgust as a flock of completely wasted college students stumbles down the steps leading up to it, one of them heaving into the bushes by the entrance. Great. He momentarily considers turning back around and just draining a blood bag and using his own hand like he’s gotten used to but decides to at least look around the club since he’s gone this far and gotten dressed for the occasion. </p>
<p>He’s reluctant to enter it, paying at the little counter, letting the bored girl attach a paper bracelet around his wrist, taking his coat to hang it up and going back to scrolling on her phone and popping bubble gum. <br/>Jongho walks down the stairs into the basement where most of the action is, his nose immediately hit by the overwhelming smell of sweat and a nauseating mix of perfumes. Having advanced sense of smell is really a burden when it comes to places like this. His nose twitches involuntarily but he shakes it off quickly, making his way through the club and looking for someone who’d strike his fancy. </p>
<p>He sees couple of girls in dresses almost too tiny to be considered dresses and not long shirts, that aren’t too hard on the eyes but he doesn’t want to settle, always hoping to find that perfect someone that’d kick rhythm back into his still, dead heart. </p>
<p>He settles for ordering a glass of whisky (yes, vampires can drink alcohol, thank you very much) and leaning against the bar, sharp eyes scanning the dancefloor for potential meal (in more ways than one). </p>
<p>A skeevy woman sidles up to him, trying to sweettalk him but he can smell the desperation from her, sees it in the way her eyes glisten as she looks at his expensive shirt and he polishes his glass of in a hurry, slamming it back down onto the bar and heading out further into the club to get a better look because he can’t see over the sea of people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he’s walking, trying to get to the stairs leading up to the second floor from which he can get a look down onto the dancefloor, some drunken idiot bumps into him, whatever drink it is that he has (Jongho can only smell vodka from it) splashing and narrowly missing his shiny leather shoe. He turns around, ready to scold the idiot because his patience is running thin, irritated as he knows he’s looking at yet another failed hunt, but stops right in his tracks as his eyes catch a man on the dancefloor, hypnotizingly swaying to the rhythm of the song, shirt unbuttoned more than necessary, showing off his neck and chest glistening with sweat, a beautiful prominent vein in his neck practically luring Jongho in. The important part is what’s lower though. Tight black jeans and the sexiest leather harness confining his thick thighs, the muscles in them tensing as he drops down to the floor and sways back up.</p>
<p>Jongho is hypnotized, the man by his side completely forgotten as he heads over to the beautiful man on the dancefloor, sliding up behind him to press against his backside, joining in his dance like it was some intricate mating ritual. And maybe it was.</p>
<p>The beauty giggles, leaning into him, pressing his head against Jongho’s shoulder, even if he’s a bit too short to do it properly. He smells divine, practically no alcohol in his blood and Jongho is salivating at the thought of getting to sink his teeth into the beautiful specimen before him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please go home with me,” Jongho whispers, running his hands up and down the other man’s chest.</p>
<p>“Wooyoung.” </p>
<p>“Please go home with me, Wooyoung.”</p>
<p>Wooyoung turns around, pretty eyes narrowing as he pushes Jongho’s bangs out of his face “Since you’ve asked so nicely, lead the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongho offers Wooyoung his arm, leading him off the dancefloor and out of the club, helping the other man put on his jacket after the bored girl at the counter hands it to them. He can see Wooyoung eyeing the red paper bracelet around his wrist, identifying Jongho as a vampire but he doesn’t seem scared nor surprised and Jongho can almost smell the arousal off of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not too long before they’re getting off Jongho’s motorcycle and taking the elevator to his apartment. Wooyoung seems curious as they step in but instead of going in and exploring like Jongho expected, he turns around to face Jongho, lips falling open as he looks Jongho up and down, one hand squeezing Jongho’s bicep appreciatively and the other pulling at the collar of his shirt, sultry gaze in his eyes as he silently challenges Jongho to kiss him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And kiss him he does, diving forward with such speed it startles Wooyoung, their tongues tangling together desperately like they’re both in heat, Jongho’s hands finding their way to Wooyoung’s ass, hiking him up until his legs are wrapped around Jongho’s waist, letting himself be carried off into the bedroom. </p>
<p>He lays Wooyoung down onto the bed, moving with his supernatural speed to take his own clothes off so he can focus on the man on his bed. Wooyoung seems content with being laid down and stripped slowly, having Jongho kiss every inch of skin he reveals, finally dropping his shirt and moving onto the main course, the pants. Those come off in one swift motion, Wooyoung’s underwear following, until he’s bare, pretty cock hard against his stomach as he lays there, waiting for Jongho to devour him.</p>
<p>“My thighs are really sensitive…”</p>
<p>Jongho thanks the high heavens for getting to meet Wooyoung who seems more and more perfect with each moment. <br/>He doesn’t wait and dives in, tongue laving all over Wooyoung’s thighs, the proximity of pulsing blood there making his fangs pop out but he ignores his thirst in favor of listening to Wooyoung’s breathy moans that go straight to his cock. He flips the other man on his stomach in one easy move, pulling his ass up so that he can bury his face in there, licking over his hole until he has Wooyoung sobbing into the pillow.</p>
<p>“You- ah! You didn’t… didn’t even tell me your, <em>fuck</em> your name,” Wooyoung moans out, one of his hands reaching behind him and tangling in Jongho’s hair as best as it can.</p>
<p>Jongho pulls away from Wooyoung’s hole for long enough to tell him his name before pressing back in, pushing his tongue into Wooyoung’s hole, fucking him with it, hands grasping Wooyoung’s hips so hard he knows the other man is going to bruise badly, even if he doesn’t seem to be complaining about the pain, pushing his ass backwards to ride Jongho’s face with the sweetest moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please bite me,” he moans out, bangs sticking to his forehead, eyeliner smudged around his eyes from where he was pressing it into the pillow. </p>
<p>Jongho licks over his hole a couple more times before flipping him onto his back again, coming up to kiss Wooyoung deeply, caressing his thighs, making the man moan into his mouth.  </p>
<p>They finally part once Wooyoung is out of breath, panting as he looks up at Jongho with lust-filled eyes, parting his thighs more, practically begging to be bitten into.</p>
<p>Jongho can’t even remember the last time he live-fed and he feels so excited to finally bite into Wooyoung’s thigh that he thinks he might cum just from that.</p>
<p>There isn’t a fancy way to go about this so he just nips and licks at Wooyoung’s thighs until he has him shaking and then he carefully sinks his teeth in, making Wooyoung arch his back and cum with a scream, leaving him trembling as Jongho holds him down, letting Wooyoung’s warm sweet blood flood his mouth, curling his other hand around his cock to get himself off as he continues feeding. </p>
<p>He could spend ages feasting on Wooyoung’s blood but the other man is only a human and can only take so much so Jongho pulls away way sooner than he’d like, tongue licking over the wounds to close them up, Wooyoung still trembling from his orgasm. </p>
<p>He’s panting, lips stained red as he comes up, kneeling over Wooyoung and jerking himself off to orgasm, streaking Wooyoung’s thighs with his cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wooyoung’s reaching up to him, pulling him down to kiss him again, trying to hump his still-hard dick into Jongho’s, rutting against him like mad. </p>
<p>“Please fuck me open,” he mumbles, eyes half-lidded as he trails the tips of his fingers through the cum on his tummy “I want your cock inside me.”</p>
<p>Working Wooyoung open is easy, from him preparing himself at home and Jongho fucking him open on his tongue, he can fit two fingers straight in, the third slipping in soon after, Wooyoung spreading his legs so perfectly for him.</p>
<p>He practically bends Wooyoung in half as he mounts him, pressing his cock into his tight heat, groaning as he pulls out, Wooyoung’s insides clinging his cock, velvet heat enveloping his length so perfect it’s like it was made for him.</p>
<p>Wooyoung’s legs are trembling, his fingers digging into Jongho’s forearms where they’re braced on the bed as he thrusts into him, filling his with his cock over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, bite me again,” Wooyoung begs and Jongho doesn’t even hesitate this time, bends down to reach Wooyoung’s exposed throat and sinks his teeth right in, feeling Wooyoung’s cock twitch against his tummy at being bitten, moaning sweetly into Jongho’s ear, absolutely perfect as Jongho feeds from him. </p>
<p>He leaves Wooyoung lightheaded, begging to be fucked harder, begging for Jongho to just pound him into oblivion and then he’s coming, going limp in Jongho’s grasp as Jongho reaches his own orgasm, filling Wooyoung up with his cum. </p>
<p>Wooyoung is still trembling from his orgasm when Jongho goes down, spreading Wooyoung’s cheeks and lapping at his hole again, messily slurping and licking his own cum out of Wooyoung’s hole, making him tremble and whine in overstimulation as he keeps eating him out, determined to make Wooyoung cum one more time, cleaning his cum out of him in the process.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take too long to have Wooyoung trembling in his arms one more time, messy from all the cum on his tummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wooyoung drifts off to sleep while getting wiped down, happily cuddling up in Jongho’s arms when the vampire joins him.</p>
<p>He could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry</p>
<p>I have twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu">@candied_yuzu</a><br/>And CC for requests: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu">candied_yuzu</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>